homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103115-By the Horns
04:21 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling ravishingCalypso RC at 16:21 -- 04:22 CC: What's happening' harlot? 04:22 CC: Libby's alive and your a dirty liar 04:23 RC: Hah. She survived him then? <3 04:24 CC: Yeah, none of us are dying any time soon 04:24 CC: Except you, maybe 04:24 CC: You did well though 04:24 CC: /Almost/ managed to get inside my head 04:25 CC: Allow me to extend my professional congratulations 04:25 RC: Yes, yes. Do you know how long *I* need to boil troll horns to soften them? <3 04:26 CC: I figured if you'd eat me, you'd start with the bulge 04:26 CC: Or are you like that mutant boytoy of yours? 04:27 RC: Oh, *I*'m not eating your horns, darling. *I* thought they'd make a nice moulding for my fireplace. But *I* need them to bend a bit more. *I*'ve been boiling for hours. <3 04:28 CC: It's not gonna work, so you know 04:28 CC: I've got the thickest out of anyone else here 04:28 CC: You're gonna be at that for a loooong time 04:28 CC: Have fun though 04:28 CC: Those things were pretty heavy anyway 04:31 RC: Hmm, good to know. How long will it take them to grow back? <3 04:32 CC: It'll take sweeps on top of sweeps probably 04:32 CC: But I mean, I do have time powers too 04:32 CC: Maybe I can have them back in an hour, who knows? 04:33 CC: If anything, you should be adding to them 04:33 CC: Cutting them off will be like some kind of powerboost 04:34 CC: Do you have any idea how much faster I'd be without those things? 04:34 RC: Yes, that's why *I*'m taking precautions. <3 04:34 -- ravishingCalypso RC sends file sleepyboy.png -- 04:35 -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file sleepyboy.png -- 04:36 RC: ((it shows nyarla, manacled down to a metal table of some type, with a gag in his mouth. his horns have been cut off at the scalp (he has small cuts on said scalp, and you can see a small handsaw in the background) and an IV of some kind drips a bright pink fluid into his veins. Scarlet is in the foreground, blowing a kiss to the camera.)) 04:38 CC: Well someone's been busy 04:38 CC: Good thing that me ain't me 04:38 RC: Give it a few hours. <3 04:39 CC: Y'know, I think I liked you better as a hapless hoe begging for bulge 04:40 CC: Looks like you finally got tired of that 04:40 CC: Wish you would have choked on it and died though 04:40 CC: What even is all that for? 04:41 CC: Comb on and give your evil villain speech 04:41 CC: Not much I can do about all that 04:42 RC: Libby has made a permanent claim on Serios. As much as *I* enjoyed him, *I* am not one to steal a partner. Nor am i interested in dueling her for him. So *I* will content myself with you. <3 04:43 CC: Uhhh, you kind of are stealing a partner, just so you know 04:43 CC: PRetty sure you knew that 04:43 CC: There's kind of no way that you don't 04:44 RC: Your troll relationships are impermanent drabble. Besides, Aaisha's not long for this world. <3 04:44 CC: So you say 04:44 RC: Jack's tracking her now. *I*'d make my peace, if *I* were you. <3 04:44 CC: You've been wrong before 04:44 CC: And you're wrong now 04:44 RC: Who are you trying to convince? <3 04:44 CC: So bullshit aside, what's that pink sludge your pumping me with? 04:45 RC: When *I* took that picture? A soporific intended to keep you asleep here, so you could not sleep there. <3 04:47 CC: Huh, I thought it'd be more malicious than that 04:47 CC: Oh no, I'm asleep and out of your clutches 04:47 CC: This is totally not a benefit 04:47 CC: You fiend 04:48 RC: Yes. And for now that might be a problem. But the longer you go without sleeping, the more clumsy you become. The less you can pay attention. The more erratic your abilities. Until you accidentally kill yourself. <3 04:48 RC: Then *I* will kiss you awake, and you will be hopelessly mine. <3 04:48 CC: Yeah, we'll see how well that goes 04:48 CC: Feel free to impale yourself on those horns of mine you love so much 04:49 CC: They're not going soft any time soon 04:49 CC: And I've got a lot more control than you think 04:50 CC: Do you have any better plans for me? 04:50 CC: Because comb on 04:50 CC: You could have done better 04:50 RC: We'll see. *I* need to change out your bandages. We'll speak again soon. <3 04:50 -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 16:50 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Scarlet